Al mismo ritmo
by LyahLangley
Summary: Ambos son capitanes, misma facultad, incluso comparten el apellido. Se odian a muerte, o al menos eso piensan todos; pero la realidad es otra. Tras una fiesta enorme, sus vidas dan un vuelco inesperado producto de una travesura delirante.


Es muy cierto que la vida de la universidad no es como la pintan en las películas donde solamente hay fiestas día y noche, bebidas y drogas, locura al máximo, la verdad es que el tiempo libre es escaso, sin embargo, es el lugar donde, si sabes aprovechar, puedes disfrutar de millones de sentimientos y emociones, conocer multitudes de individuos con vidas totalmente diferentes a la propia, ir a fiestas, eventos que por más que pasen los años, no los vas a olvidar, tanto buenos como malos recuerdos, todo formará parte de ti.

La Universidad Saint Rose, por sus siglas USR, es una de las más prestigiosas a nivel académico en Paradise, cuenta con más de tres millones de estudiantes, diversas facultades y escuelas deportivas las cuales compiten de forma interna, es decir, entre facultades, y a nivel externo con otras universidades. Uno de los equipos deportivos más conocidos y a su vez populares, es el de rugby, anualmente compiten casi todos los chicos de las facultades para poder ingresar en sus equipos que posteriormente luego de el torneo interno, el equipo ganador, tendrá la dicha de jugar con equipos de otras universidades. De igual forma, cada equipo tiene su club de animadoras, en los que de igual forma, las chicas compiten fuertemente para ser las que dan porras a los chicos rudos del rugby.

La facultad de ingeniería, caracterizada como una de las más rudas cuando se trataba de deportes, era el rey cuando se hablaba de trofeos de dicho club deportivo; el capitán del equipo "Legión de Titanes" desde hacía tres años, se trataba de un joven estudiante de ingeniería industrial, Levi Ackerman, las chicas mueren por él debido a su personalidad fría y desinteresada, además de su excelente desempeño y agilidad en el campo al momento de entrenar y jugar con otra facultad; el sub-capitán, se trata de su mejor amigo Erwin Smith, estudiante de la misma carrera, ambos, son conocidos como el dúo dinámico para ganar puntos fáciles durante cada partido.

Ahora, respecto al club de animadoras de la Legión de Titanes, su capitana se trata de una joven de rasgos asiáticos, Mikasa Ackerman, estudiante de ingeniería química, y no, no es familia del chico antes mencionado; en realidad, se odian; o al menos eso han visto todos en la facultad, pero no tienen más remedio que estar juntos por mucho tiempo debido a lo ya explicado. El equipo de animadoras se compone de trece chicas, éstas deben entrenar diariamente y mantener una dieta y una rutina de ejercicios muy estricta para permanecer en el mismo; ya que Mikasa, era una chica competitiva y para ella, su equipo debía ser el mejor de la universidad, al menos, hasta que ella se graduara como ingeniera.

En el mes de septiembre comenzaron el torneo interno, Legión de Titanes llevaba una asombrosa delantera con respecto a los demás equipos, puesto que por cada partido, sacaban gran ventaja que les daba los puntos extras necesarios para ir en primer lugar tanto para jugar a nivel externo, como para recibir el premio de equipo del año universitario.

Con tantos partidos ganados, las fiestas comenzaron. Levi no era del tipo de chico que vivía en una fiesta hasta el amanecer, de hecho, tenía título de ser mujeriego por perderse a mitad de la noche con alguna de las tantas chicas que asistían a los eventos, pero nunca se enteraban de cuál era la dichosa de cada noche, eran tantas en su club de fans que era casi que imposible saber con cuál o cuáles se llevaba. Él al ser tan buscado y codiciado, le era complicado poder fugarse con la misteriosa chica que lo tenía cautivado, o tal vez lo correcto sería decir: a su entera merced; pero es que su caso era el mismo, era una mujer tan deseada que era extremadamente difícil escaparse de aquellos chicos que la rodeaban para intentar ligar con ella, sin embargo, cuando ya notaban que su expresión indicaba un futuro puñetazo, los chicos le dejaban el camino libre para ella moverse por todo el lugar a su gusto. Sí, la chica era la capitana del club de animadoras. Realmente no se odiaban, sólo lo aparentaban para poder disfrutar de noches de locura y placer en el departamento del hombre, y aquel secreto llevaba buen tiempo, en realidad desde la temporada pasada, es decir de hace un poco más de un año.

La primera aventura, fue debido al alto consumo de alcohol que ambos tuvieron en su sangre, que terminaron por tener sexo rápido en el departamento de Erwin. Cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que habían hecho, se hicieron jurar uno al otro que eso no saldría a la luz, que seguirían actuando como siempre lo habían hecho, ya que realmente en un inicio, no se toleraban. Pero, al tiempo, se dieron cuenta que el nivel de placer juntos, iba más allá de cualquier cosa. Llegaron a sentir la necesidad de avivar la llama una y otra vez más hasta llegar a perder la cuenta, culminando entonces en una relación de supuesto odio ante la multitud, pero de fogosa necesidad sexual, deseo a solas y una inexplicable necesidad de continuar viéndose a escondidas.

Todas aquellas fiestas se llevaban a cabo en el hogar de alguno de los estudiantes de la facultad, por ello, en cierto modo les resultaba fácil escabullirse por ser fiestas pequeñas en las que poco a poco los invitados se fugaban a sus hogares a tener su merecida siesta; no obstante, en la final de temporada, se anunció que se le haría una fiesta al equipo si la facultad de ingeniería resultaba ser por tercer año consecutivo, el campeón de la liga interna. Y por supuesto, así fue; Levi le dio nuevamente a la facultad de ingeniería el trofeo campeón junto con el trofeo de equipo del año, los gritos de euforia hacían eco por todos los pasillos, incluso si tocaban las paredes se sentía el retumbar de los mismos por el gran estruendo en todo el edificio en celebración por tal victoria. Finalmente, en el auditorio, el equipo entero subió al podio mientras que las animadoras bailaban en frente de aquel lugar en especie de espectáculo antes de iniciar la pequeña ceremonia de celebración.

El director de la facultad, Keith Shadis, inició con la ceremonia, felicitando a cada uno de los quince jugadores, destacando por supuesto al capitán y sub-capitán por las maravillosas jugadas que emplearon, además de ellos, Mike, Farlan, Jean, Reiner, Jean y Eren, se destacaron durante toda la temporada como buenos jugadores.

─¡El viernes en la noche! Será la celebración para la facultad entera por este nuevo logro ─decía el director con gran euforia. ─, a partir de las siete de la noche, la facultad de ingeniería abrirá sus puertas para aquellos estudiantes que deseen disfrutar junto a la Legión de Titanes y junto a sus hermosas animadoras. ─las chicas levantaron los pompones agitándolos con brío mientras sacudían sus voluptuosas caderas de lado a lado con rapidez, la multitud, con ello, gritó más fuerte. ─Hoy dejaremos que nuestras estrellas y sus chicas descansen, no ha sido tarea fácil para ninguno de ellos lograr esta victoria, no es para nada sencillo estudiar, entrenar y asistir a los juegos que para colmo, ganaron con una penosa derrota para los contrincantes, por ello, en esta semana no se realizarán evaluaciones. ─los espectadores enloquecieron aún más. ─¡Ojo! ¡Sólo dije que por esta semana! Ya la otra presentan como siempre. ─se escuchó un abucheo, el director se encogió de hombros. ─¡Ahora los dejo con el capitán! ─Levi negó con la cabeza y señaló a Smith. ─¡Con el sub-capitán!

Luego de las emotivas palabras de Smith, en las que refería que cada jugador entregaba enteramente su corazón para lograr cada victoria, las chicas volvieron a bailar, en ello, Mikasa se percató que había gran cantidad de chicas de otras facultades que no dejaban de murmurar cosas mientras veían a Levi, internamente se reía, pues sabía que él sólo tenía mente para ella, el equipo y por supuesto, su carrera; pero consideraba una pérdida de tiempo y de diversión advertirles, pero aunque no lo quisiera admitir, le incomodaba severamente que tantas lo desearan.

Al finalizar la ceremonia, ambos clubes se retiraron a sus respectivas duchas, Mikasa y la sub-capitana Annie, dejaban todo en orden siendo las últimas en salir, sin embargo, la asiática se devolvió por su ipod. Una vez afuera del club, se topó con Levi, el cual estaba recostado en la pared, parecía haberla esperado.

─Pensé que tendría que entrar al club por ti.

─¿Qué haces aquí?

─Quiero llevarte conmigo.

─No creo que hoy sea conveniente.

─¿Por?

─Tienes a tu club de fans esperando por ti afuera.

─Si salgo contigo se van a esfumar.

─Quedamos en que nadie se enteraría de… lo que sea que tengamos.

─Una relación por conveniencia y mera satisfacción sexual.

─Como sea. Debo irme, estoy agotada de tanto bailar.

─¿El viernes vendrás a la fiesta?

─¿Tú?

─Yo vengo por ti.

─Entonces nos vemos… adiós.

Verla alejarse le instó a querer tomarla a la fuerza de la muñeca y llevarla con él, pero era cierto, había mucha gente en los alrededores como para salir llevándola en brazos y decir que sólo la llevaría a la enfermería o a su casa. Suspiró colocándose firme y así emprender rumbo a su auto, era una lástima que esa noche no podría saciar sus ganas.

Era triste, ni siquiera tenía su número telefónico y lo ignoraba por las redes sociales del internet, a veces se preguntaba si era que realmente lo odiaba y sólo lo utilizaba para satisfacer las necesidades de su vagina. De sólo pensarlo sentía que se le retorcían los intestinos, no podía permitirse que Mikasa lo odiara.

Una vez en casa, se dejó caer en el sofá. Encendió el televisor sin prestar atención a lo que se mostraba en pantalla, sólo se dedicaba a ver al techo del departamento, feliz por su victoria en el equipo, por tener en sus manos aquel pesado trofeo y ver aquella multitud de jóvenes gritar de emoción desde minutos antes de comenzar el partido. Pero había algo más, y eso era Mikasa, cada vez que pasaba una noche con ella, los flashbacks eran más frecuentes como obligándolo a pensar en ella, no le desagradaba pero era un tanto incómodo que su miembro se levantara y tener que satisfacerlo a mano, no era divertido. No obstante, no hizo falta auto complacerse, ya que se quedó profundamente dormido en menos de diez minutos.

Estaba realmente agotado, pero en esos mismos sueños se transportó a todas esas fiestas en las que había estado con Mikasa, bien recordaba que en todas se había escapado, pero en ellos, la hacía suya en frente de todos, sentía la adrenalina del momento, la euforia y el pavor de ser visto por todos, pero en sus adentros, aquella sensación le causaba mucho más placer, mucho morbo.

Le resultaba extraño que luego de tanto tiempo que llevaba compartiendo con Mikasa, ninguno de los dos se había decidido a llevar algo más que eso, tal vez sería el hecho de que podría perderse la diversión, la magia o el feeling, pero en cierto punto, le resultaba intrigante el poder tener algo serio con ella, ya que en realidad, detestaba cuando era acosada por alguno de sus admiradores. ¿Acaso que no habían otras porristas lindas? No sólo era ella. Se despertó a mitad de la noche con todos esos pensamientos redundando en su mente, era un total fastidio sentir que no podía hacer demasiado, más que cogérsela.

A dos días de la fiesta, tuvo que conformarse con ver a la chica rondar por los pasillos de la facultad, sin decir ni una sola palabra dirigida a él. Ni siquiera en la clase optativa que compartían, eran capaces de saludarse, además, con la multitud rodeándoles a cada instante al finalizar cada clase, les hacía más complicado al menos compartir una mirada de complicidad.

Finalmente llegó la noche esperada, una fiesta semi formal con temática de los años sesenta. Los estudiantes llevaban días emocionados por lucir sus trajes y sus peinados extravagantes de aquella época, así que al llegar a la fiesta, podían lucirse y tomar miles de fotos sintiendo que estaban en otro mundo por una noche.

Levi llegó en su motocicleta Harley, con una chaqueta de cuero, jeans, franela y botas que le daba el estilo completo de rock 'n' roll. Al estacionarse y bajarse de la misma, pudo ver gran cantidad de estudiantes y compañeros que lo rodeaban susurrando cosas inentendibles, imaginaba que se debía a su preciosa Harley negra. Ignoró a las personas y entró al salón de eventos, notando la larga fila de chicas que lo seguían sonriendo y murmurando sobre el estilo que llevaba. Volvió la vista al frente buscando a su amigo con la mirada, no tardó en verlo con su novia de la facultad de ciencias, Hanji Zoe; no quería acercarse e interrumpir su momento romántico así que decidió tomar alguna bebida, fue allí donde notó a la chica que de forma esporádica se comía. Instantáneamente le provocó secuestrarla, se encontraba en la barra de bebidas sirviendo tragos junto con dos animadoras más.

Mikasa llevaba un vestido negro corto con lunares blancos con una cinta gruesa blanca a nivel de la cintura que terminaba en un lazo elegante en su espalda al nivel de la lumbar, guantes cortos negros, botas ajustadas blancas que llegaban hasta las rodillas y un típico peinado hacia atrás de la época adornado con un pañuelo que combinaba con su vestido, su maquillaje era muy sencillo, lo que más resaltaba era el lápiz que recalcaba sus hermosos ojos. Cuando volvió en sí, se dio cuenta que sus labios se encontraban ligeramente abiertos, fascinado por la belleza que tenía a unos cuantos metros. Se aclaró la garganta y caminó hasta ella, una vez la chica miró a Levi, no pudo evitar mirarlo de arriba abajo.

─¿Me das un trago? ─preguntó mientras levantaba el cuello de su chaqueta, queriendo lucirse frente a ella.

─¿De qué gustas? ─preguntó sin mucha importancia a lo que hacía.

─La que la señorita en cuestión me recomiende. ─la chica asintió y le sirvió un ponche de frutas el cual bebió al instante. ─Me gusta… ¿con quién viniste?

─Con ellas, en el Cadillac. ─respondió señalando a sus amigas.

─No sabía que tenías un Cadillac. ¿Es el rojo?

─Sí.

Notó el auto porque se había estacionado a un lado de este. El auto no era realmente de Mikasa, su padre se lo había prestado cuando ella le comentó que sería una fiesta con tal temática, indicando que su popular hija debía llegar con un vehículo que dejara en claro quién mandaba. Era un Cadillac convertible del año 1960, en él, buscó a sus amigas Annie y Sasha, las cuales la acompañaban en el mini bar en ese instante.

Antes de que ella lo corriera, él se apartó del lugar yendo directo con Erwin que ya se veía más metido en la fiesta, Hanji se había colocado a hablar con otras chicas que estudiaban con ella. Se saludaron y comenzaron a hablar sobre la decoración del salón, realmente el ambiente los introducía a esa época, era acogedor y divertido, pues la música era netamente rock 'n' roll, sumando la rockola y el toca discos de decoración, era como viajar en el tiempo, décadas atrás. De la nada, Hanji tomó a Levi de las manos y lo invitó a bailar mientras ella daba saltos extraños que simulaban un baile, él sonrió muy levemente por cortesía, pero indicó que no tenía ánimos de bailar por el momento, sólo de beber. Así que llevó sus manos hasta las de su novio el cual se la llevó a la pista de baile sin siquiera pensarlo.

Se percató que varias de las chicas esperaban para bailar con él, pero no le interesaba en absoluto compartir con ellas, sólo se dedicó a tomar un par de tragos junto a Farlan y Mike en la pequeña barra, sólo que ya no se encontraba Mikasa sirviendo los tragos, habían intercambiado con otras tres porristas, se preguntaba si era tan desgraciado como para beber y no poder cruzar miradas. Volteó y la vio bailando con sus amigas, luego, Eren la invitó. Sabía que era su mejor amigo, pero igual le generaba cierto descontento verlos juntos.

─Últimamente te veo muy distraído, Levi. ─dijo Farlan al observar a su amigo mirando hacia la pista.

─No es nada. ─respondió volviendo la mirada al frente.

─¿Acaso quieres bailar con una chica? Hay muchas para escoger.

─No me provoca.

─Todos saben que eres un Casanova.

─No sé de dónde sacaron eso si te soy sincero.

─Es porque te fugas de todas las fiestas misteriosamente. ─musitó Mike finalmente.

─Y suponemos que te vas a fornicar con alguna de las lindas chicas que te rodean.

─Hmm. ─Levi se encogió de hombros mientras volvía a beber, en su mente sólo estaba el hecho de estar a solas con la asiática. ─entonces está mal irme a casa, tch.

Luego de un par de bebidas más, sus amigos salieron a bailar con otras chicas dejando a Levi en la barra nuevamente solo, siendo observado por su club de fans. Se disponía a levantarse y atacar cuando una joven se acercó a él con el propósito de confesarse, Mikasa en ese instante dirigió la mirada hacia la barra, notando el sonrojo de aquella joven en sus mejillas. Por algún motivo aquello la enfureció y dejó a sus amigos en la pista; una vez frente a los jóvenes, se cruzó de brazos, Levi soltó una sonrisa traviesa, sabía que estaba celosa.

─Yo… ah… luego te digo. ─murmuró la chica completamente sonrojada.

─Okay. ─se retiró dejando a Mikasa frente al capitán codiciado. Esperó unos segundos para hablar.

─Parece que disfrutas de ser deseado por media facultad.

─Para nada. ─respondió invitándole un trago, el cual tomó con la derecha y llevó directo a sus labios. ─En realidad esperaba a que dejaras de bailar.

─Sabes que todos piensan que nos odiamos, de hecho no debería estar aquí.

─¿Y para qué viniste?

─No lo sé. ─dudó. ─Un trago tal vez.

Se dio la vuelta dejándole solo en el mismo lugar, sin embargo, éste se cansó de aquello. Necesitaba de ella nuevamente, tenía días deseándola, tenerla a su merced, pidiendo más de él, estar juntos hasta que el cuerpo no pudiera ni tuviera más energía. Sacuidó la cabeza, dejó la copa con vodka y la siguió a la pista. La tomó por la cintura y de la mano obligándola a bailar con él "Spirit in the sky" de Norman Greenbaum, aunque ella hizo el intento de arrancar su mano de la ajena, éste la sujetó con fuerza comenzando a bailar aquel rock 'n' roll que sonaba con un excelente ritmo, Mikasa no pudo ocultar la risa, realmente era contagiosa su forma de bailar, terminó cediendo y moviendo sus caderas con ese mismo ritmo suave pero profundo sujetando ahora ambas manos del hombre.

Entre vueltas y deslices se dedicó aquella pieza, luego sonó "Rock arround the Clock", la multitud se emocionó mucho más, la pista se llenó de polo a polo con aquellos jóvenes que disfrutaban de aquella música antigua. Pero Levi y Mikasa comenzaron a ser el centro de atención, los pases de baile que llevaban a cabo eran increíbles, ya que ella era conocida por ser la mejor de las porristas por su nivel de elasticidad, por ende, a Levi le resultaba más que sencillo hacerla girar en diferentes movimientos, incluso hacer que ella pasara por debajo de sus piernas, alzarla, hacerla girar sobre su espalda para caer y seguir bailando como si nada. Los chicos e incluso profesores les aplaudían y les hacían barras para que continuaran con aquel baile tan perfecto y entretenido, algunas de las chicas sentían envidia por la asiática pero no podían hacer demasiado en contra, se trataba de la agraciada Venus Mikasa Ackerman, capitana del club de animadoras.

Comenzaron a sudar a los pocos minutos, ambos se miraban a los ojos sonriendo manteniendo el ritmo de la música, obviando que toda la facultad los observaba, olvidando también que según la mayoría, ellos se detestaban a muerte. Pero era rico, era realmente rico bailar juntos, parecía que sus cuerpos se entendían mucho más de lo que pensaban, no era solo sexo, era un feeling real que ambos desconocían.

Luego de dos piezas más, se retiraron del centro de la pista, al girar la chica, notó que muchos se dispersaron a las diversas áreas del salón, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que habían llamado la atención más de lo normal, pero ya no podía ni quería soltarlo, al menos por el momento. Caminaron hasta la barra, Ymir con una sonrisa pícara, les sirvió un trago a cada uno indicando que el sanitario estaba solo. Mikasa se sonrojó.

─¡¿Eres idiota?! ¡¿Qué insinúas?!

─Sólo les menciono… puedo cubrirlos.

─Deja de delirar. Sólo fue un baile.

─Creo que voy a querer otro trago, Ymir. ─dijo Levi entre pequeñas risillas que, sin saber porqué, a Mikasa le resultaba sexy, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba reír.

─¡A la orden, capitán!

─Iré con las chicas.

Levi la vio alejarse, pero se acercó a ella tomándola de la muñeca, susurró muy cerca del lóbulo de la oreja una pequeña oración que la dejó más atontada, nerviosa y por supuesto, ansiosa.

"_Te veo en diez minutos en el sanitario."_

Era justo y necesario, ya no soportaba la idea de tenerlo lejos, de no retirar aquella chaqueta de cuero y volver a ver su cuerpo desnudo haciéndola suyo. Se mordió el labio inferior con la mayor discreción que pudo volviendo a retomar el paso hacia sus amigas, debía disimular lo más posible para no levantar más sospechas, ya habían quebrantado demasiadas reglas de su extraña relación secreta al haber bailado, sonreído y bebido con él; si se escapaba en ese mismo instante a aquel sanitario unisex, sería como condenarse de inmediato, todos sabrían que ellos tenían algo y no deseaba ese tipo de chismes correr por los pasillos de la facultad. Al llegar con las chicas, se giró y miró al hombre deseado sentado en los banquillos del mini bar bebiendo junto a Farlan. Volvió su mirada hacia sus amigas, las cuales le recalcaban su grandioso baile con el azabache, dándose cuenta de que realmente habían llamado demasiado la atención. Al parecer ignoró todas las porras y aplauss que recibieron.

─No puedo negar que fue divertido bailar con él. Sabe cómo moverse.

─Hacen una linda pareja. ─dijo Annie sin pensarlo.

─¿El enano y yo?

─Pues ese enano es el capitán del mejor equipo de rugby de la universidad, y es el más codiciado por el noventa y cinco por ciento de todas las mujeres de la universidad entera. Si yo fuera tú, Mikasa, me lo pensara un poquito más, además, lo sabes, el capitán del equipo de rugby con la capitana de las animadoras, la chica deseada también por casi todos estos machos. ─musitó Sasha con mucha sensatez.

─Le doy la razón a la patata, sé que no les gusta crear chismes a ninguno de los dos pero, sería como una bomba el que estén juntos, y si te soy sincera yo misma diría "al fin están".

─¿Al fin? ─cuestionó Mikasa.

─Las miradas que se dan no nos engañan, o al menos a mí no, no soy idiota.

─Tsk… como sea.

Decidió ignorarlas y girar hacia Levi, ya no se encontraba. Debía ingeniárselas para alejarse de las chicas e ir al sanitario.

─Le daré un vistazo al auto, ya regreso.

Entretanto, Levi hablaba con Farlan, el cual ya estaba medio ebrio, y para poder escaparse de aquel chico, tenía que terminar de embriagarlo. Miró a Ymir con desesperación, ella asintió, le guiñó y les ofreció la mejor bebida que sabía preparar, Farlan aceptó sin chistar, así que preparó una copa para el joven, a Levi sólo le sirvió un poco de agua, susurrando que le haría falta. El azabache rió entre dientes, aquella chica era un poco traviesa, pero realmente fiable para esas ocasiones especiales que todos desconocían.

─¡AH! Me gusta, dame otra de estas. ─dijo Farlan casi gritando.

─¡Claro! ─respondió Ymir con brío sirviéndole otra.

Levi sólo lo observaba devorar cada copa y volverse más ebrio hasta perder la razón y decir que iría a bailar con Isabel, su amigo lo alentó, feliz internamente por librarse del chico de la forma más fácil posible gracias a la animadora que parecía ser lesbiana por su vestimenta, pero qué iba a saber él, no le importaba tampoco.

Se giró en el asiento y divisó a Mikasa hablar con sus amigas, parecía algo incómoda con la conversación que mantenía, ya podía imaginarse de qué trataba, pues Farlan antes de caer en el estado total de ebriedad, comentó que hacía buena pareja con la asiática. Sinceramente se pensó muy bien el hecho de salir con ella como una pareja establecida. Esperó por unos segundos con la ilusión de que la chica se girara y lo viera ya que estaba por partir al sitio de encuentro. Se levantó esperando un poco más, pero ella no volteaba, no podía permanecer más tiempo allí o llamaría la atención de chicas indeseables, así que terminó por marcharse a los sanitarios.

Mientras esperaba por ella, observó bien el lugar, se veía bastante limpio y tenía que estarlo, no podía tener sexo en un lugar sucio y estar propensos a alguna rara infección. Tal vez pasaron cinco minutos cuando Mikasa entró, diablos… quería levantar su vestido de inmediato, estaba realmente hermosa y parecía una chica de los sesenta con ese traje y su peinado. Se acercó a ella acariciando su mejilla, juntando sus labios con los ajenos.

─Ya no soportaba tenerte lejos.

─Hemos roto los reglamentos que ambos colocamos.

─Te juro que ahora me vale mierda todo eso, al carajo. ─la tomó de la cintura acercándola a él.

─¿No te importa que nos vean juntos?

─Hmm… puede que no.

Volvió a besarla pasando las manos bajo su vestido con lunares, su suave piel le hacía sentir un leve cosquilleo en su médula espinal, aquella mujer despertaba un inmenso deseo en él que no podía explicar.

─Debo confesarte que la primera vez que te insinué tener sexo conmigo pensé que dirías que no, sé que a pesar de todo, eres una chica muy correcta.

─Ya basta o me iré.

─No… quiero hacértelo frente a ese espejo.

─Eres un pervertido.

─Quizás.

─No puedes negar que hemos disfrutado de todas esas noches juntos.

─Lo sé, pero esto es más arriesgado.

─No podemos irnos, sé que no viniste sola, trajiste además el auto de tu padre, si nos fuéramos sería como si los anfitriones dejaran solo el lugar.

─Ya sé.

─Por eso, te quiero hacer mía aquí. Ya mismo.

─Levi…

─Esto será rápido, luego de esto podrás seguir con tu vida y yo con la mía.

Ella abrió sus labios para volver a hablar, pero el hombre la dejó muda con otro beso y caricias por todo su cuerpo. La sensación la dejó sin habla, siempre lo hacía, cada vez que la tocaba de esa manera se sentía en el paraíso. Llevó la yema de los dedos de la zurda hasta la nuca de la chica, bajando lentamente por toda su espalda mientras con su derecha masajeaba sus glúteos con suavidad y delicadeza. Sus labios rozaban su cuello, degustando el olor de su perfume mientras merodeaba por la zona hasta llegar a sus pechos. Fue allí donde la hizo girar, haciendo que quedara frente al espejo.

Levantó su vestido dejando al descubierto sus bragas de encaje blanco. Arqueó la ceja en señal de gusto, dejando de inmediato una nalgada en la zona.

─¿Cómo te escabulliste?

─Fui a ver el auto, luego caminé entre multitudes hasta llegar aquí, te hice esperar un poco.

─Te castigaré por ello. ─dijo mordiendo su hombro con delicadeza, Mikasa cerró los ojos y suspiró levemente al dejarse llevar por el deseo carnal.

Se giró de nuevo hacia él, llevando las manos hasta su chaqueta, paseándolas por todo su pecho y brazos, posterior a eso, introdujo las mismas hasta comenzar a retirarla dejando que se deslizara con suavidad por sus brazos. Luego de ello, bajó las manos a la altura del cinturón el cual comenzó a soltar mientras volvían a unir sus labios. Una vez suelto, desabotonó el pantalón y bajó el cierre. Mikasa se apartó para ver la escena, volvió a morderse el labio inferior con la emoción del momento, vio un bulto grande en su bóxer negro, Levi sin perder demasiado tiempo, acercó su entrepierna a la ajena, segundos después la volvió a girar hacia el espejo, bajó su braga dejando al descubierto su vagina, acomodó el vestido de la chica para que no estorbara, se arrodilló y comenzó a practicarle sexo oral, ya se encontraba un poco mojada pero aquello le incrementaría la secreción de aquel delicioso fluido.

Abrió sus labios vaginales, pasó su lengua desde el clítoris hasta la entrada vaginal donde la introdujo, mientras llevaba a cabo aquello, acarició con su índice derecho la entrada de su ano. Mikasa al sentir su dedo se sonrojó, le pidió no hacer aquello, pero eso significada darle un permiso prohibido. Luz verde y luz roja al mismo tiempo. Introdujo el dedo, Mikasa tuvo que tapar su boca con las manos para evitar que el grito se escapara y ser oída en el exterior. Exterior. Allí se percató que la puerta no tenía seguro.

─¡Levi, la puerta!

─Hmm…

Sacó el dedo y pasó el seguro. Sería más emocionante si alguien intentaba abrir la puerta, pero no quería meter en problemas a la asiática, ella era tan correcta, y él… bueno… un pequeño desastre.

Luego de ello, volvió a su trabajo, debía excitarla hasta que ella rogara para que se la metiera. No pasó demasiado tiempo cuando sintió su vagina completamente mojada, y con ella, una hermosa asiática sonrojada. Fue allí que la escuchó decir lo que tanto esperaba. Mordió su glúteo derecho con suavidad para colocarse en pie y así sacar su miembro para enterrarlo con todas las ganas que poseía en su pequeña entrada vaginal al tiempo que posaba su derecha en los labios femeninos con el propósito de disminuir el ruido e intensidad de su gemido.

Comenzó a moverse con rapidez, sin importarle demasiado el hecho de que ella gritara de placer en algún momento, algo lo instaba a ir más veloz, profundizar más su pene, éste le palpitaba por el placer que sentía dentro de ella.

Sujetó el vestido en sus vértebras lumbares para tener la vista perfecta de su trasero saltando ante cada estocada junto con el sonido delirante que hacían sus cuerpos al golpearse el uno con el otro. Aquello sólo lo incitaba a ir más y más de prisa, pero no quería acabar tan rápido aquel encuentro, sentía la adrenalina al máximo al saber que podían ser escuchados, descubiertos, tal como en aquel loco sueño de hacía unos días.

Con la mano libre, la tomó del cuello y alzó su rostro haciendo que se viera a sí misma, necesitaba que viera su propio rostro siendo satisfecho al ser una con aquel joven que la enloquecía; la vio morderse los labios y cerrar una y otra vez los ojos con fuerza, extender sus brazos hacia el espejo que ya comenzaba a empañarse por el calor que ya podía sentirse en aquel sanitario. Joder… era complicado lo que sentía sentimentalmente en ese momento, o mejor dicho, desde la primera vez que fornicó con aquel hombre, puesto que no podía decidirse en mandarlo a comer mierda, si seguir en esa relación sexual consensuada o si insinuarle que debían intentar algo más. Definitivamente era complicado, ya que tenía miedo de lo que él podría responderle. Sacudió la cabeza, de seguir pensando en esas cosas su vagina dejaría de lubricar, necesitaba centrarse en el momento, en Levi dándole duro frente a un espejo.

Levantó a la chica dejando descubierta su afeitada vagina en el espejo, Levi bajó la mano izquierda hasta ella para masajear su clítoris, Mikasa casi desfallecía del placer ya que el hombre no se detenía por un instante, él sólo seguía y seguía haciéndola suya sin sacar por un segundo su miembro. Sin embargo, el hombre no pudo soportar más; colocó a la chica contra la puerta, abriendo sus piernas hasta hacerlas chocar con las paredes estrechas de la entrada del lugar. Pasó la mano bajo su vestido y brasier hasta tomar su seno izquierdo y apretarlo sutilmente, Mikasa por su parte, posó las manos y su oreja izquierda sobre la tibia madera de la puerta dejando que Levi sacara la bestia que llevaba dentro de sí cada vez con más fiereza.

No pudo darse cuenta al momento, pero sintió que alguien intentaba abrir la puerta del sanitario, se giró hacia Levi, pero él sólo sonreía mientras seguía inspirado en sus movimientos en vaivén. Estaba tan jodidamente excitado por aquello que eso la perturbó, en voz baja le pidió detenerse pero la ignoraba, poco a poco ella comenzó a sentir el mismo morbo y placer de ser escuchada y descubierta teniendo sexo.

─Está cerrada por dentro, iré a informarle a Petra para que lo abra.

─Te espero. ─Mikasa abrió los ojos de par en par, si no se movían de ahí, ella caería al pasillo mientras que Levi quedaba con el pene afuera o caía sobre ella para evitar sacarlo.

─¡Levi! ─susurró.

─Tch. Ya sé.

Quitó el seguro con extremo cuidado para evitar el ruido que proporcionaba, tomó la chaqueta y a la chica de la cintura, la cargó hasta el último cubículo del lugar, cerró el mismo y se sentó en el retrete cerrado con su respectiva tapa, levantó las piernas apoyando sus pies en la puerta del cubículo. Miró a la chica y luego a su cuerpo eréctil; Mikasa no tardó demasiado, se dio la vuelta y se sentó en él. Lo escuchó jadear al instante, ahora era ella la que tenía el completo control del momento, buscaría venganza, aunque eso significaba que ella misma podía gemir ante tanto placer acumulado.

Mientras escuchaban el eco la canción "Long cool woman" de The Hollies y sentían las paredes, suelo y el mismo cubículo vibrar en conjunto con el ritmo de la música, ellos seguían fornicando. Escucharon la puerta abrirse, disminuyó un poco su movimiento sexual.

─Estaba cerrada, lo juro.

─Pues a menos que haya un fantasma que les haya abierto la puerta esto no estaba cerrado, no me llamen para estas bromas pesadas, tengo mucho por limpiar.

─Lo siento…

─Son Christa y Mina. ─susurró Mikasa, Levi asintió volviendo a mover su entrepierna en señal de que siguiera con su labor.

─Oye, pero hay alguien en el último cubículo.

─Parecen las botas de Mikasa, ¿eres tú, Mika? ─preguntó la rubia, Levi le instó a responder, él parecía más excitado.

─Eh, sí, soy yo.

─¿Todo bien?

─Sí, solo… uhg… una pequeña emergencia. ─casi dejaba escapar un gemido, pues Levi movía su cadera en círculos.

─¿Necesitas algo? ─esta vez fue Mina quién hizo la pregunta.

─No, no… tranquilas.

─¿Tenías la puerta cerrada?

─No, yo no. ─era cierto, ella no había cerrado. Miró a Levi el cuál mantenía aquella sensual sonrisa pícara.

─Hmm.. qué raro, estaba cerrada.

─Ajá, qué extraño.

─Bueno, hablaremos luego.

─Vale, vale.

En esa pequeña fracción de tiempo se estresó, lo que menos quería hacer era hablar, y lo que realmente más deseaba era que aquellas chicas se marcharan del lugar, pero inesperadamente aquello la excitó más, terminando por tener su orgasmo en un triste silencio para evitar ser escuchada por aquellas jóvenes. Levi sintió su vagina estremecerse, sabía que ella había llegado al clímax pero a él le faltaba demasiado.

La tomó de la cintura levantando un poco su cuerpo, comenzando entonces a penetrarla de nuevo con fiereza. La chica volteó a mirarle pero él se concentraba en el movimiento de su pelvis. Pudo escuchar a las chicas preguntar por aquel sonido, Mikasa se sonrojó fuertemente pero no podía tampoco evitar que él se moviera, puesto que lo estaba disfrutando al máximo.

Escucharon la puerta abrirse y volver a cerrarse, tal vez las chicas se habían ido e irían a delatar que ella estaba teniendo sexo con algún chico, y no tardarían en descubrir quién sería, puesto que ambos llevaban cierto rato desaparecidos de la fiesta.

Levi estaba tan caliente que terminó por acabar dentro de la asiática, ambos dejaron escapar un suave gemido.

─No te vi desnuda, pero me excitaste demasiado, quiero volvértelo a hacer con un vestido, pero en la cama para poder quitarte todo poco a poco.

─Eres un sucio.

─Sabes que eso te gusta, llegaste al orgasmo porque sabías que te escuchaban tener sexo.

─Y ahora debemos salir de aquí antes de que nos descubran.

Era cierto que estaban en un gran embrollo si alguien les creía. Primero salió Mikasa luego de acomodar su vestido, su brasier, su aspecto. Trató de pasar desapercibida hasta llegar con sus amigas, comentando que había tenido una emergencia roja. Vil mentira pendeja.

A los pocos minutos se giró buscando a Levi, lo encontró de nuevo en el mini bar, se percató que Ymir se reía a carcajadas mientras que él desviaba la vista con una copa en la mano, ella no era idiota, volvió a sonrojarse sólo de imaginarse lo que le estaría diciendo al enano.

─Esa emergencia te tomó cierto tiempo, ¿no?

─Fui al auto, estuve un rato allí, y luego tuve que buscar a mi salvador de emergencia. ─y vaya que ese salvador de emergencia la hacía sentir bien.

─Mikasa… ─¿Era Levi acaso? Mikasa se dio vuelta y ahí estaba él.

─¿Qué?

─Baila conmigo de nuevo.

La música había cambiado, ya no era rock 'n' roll, era un rock más actual, sin embargo no del momento. Sus amigas le insistieron a bailar con el chico, ella aceptó a duras penas. Justo en la mitad de la pista, una vez más, moviendo sus caderas junto al capitán codiciado, comenzó a sonar "Sanitarios" de Caramelos de Cianuro, ambos se miraron a los ojos con una sonrisa traviesa sin ganas de ocultar lo que acababan de hacer. La letra era perfecta e ideal para lo que ellos tenían desde hacía un año que no podían evitar reír con suavidad. Mientras escuchaban la letra y saltaban por la emoción de la música, se dieron cuenta que parte de la letra se trataba de lo que habían vivido minutos atrás.

Sólo había algo en lo que Levi no estaba de acuerdo, en la canción aquella pareja continuaba con aquella relación consensuada, amigos con derecho. Él no deseaba eso ya con ella, se había decidido, no seguiría ocultando más lo que sentía, ni quería contenerse a besarla en la mitad de un pasillo si le daba la maldita gana.

Se detuvo, Mikasa fijó la mirada en él algo confundida. La miraba fijamente en silencio manteniendo la seriedad que le caracterizaba cuando se concentraba en sus partidos.

─¿Pasa algo? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

─Sí, pasa algo.

─¿Qué es?

─No puedo seguir en esta pendejada de ocultar esto. Ya no. Ya basta de esta estupidez, no somos niños o adolescentes.

─¿Levi? ─poco a poco las personas a su alrededor iban formando un círculo alrededor de ellos.

─Quiero que salgas conmigo. ─no se esperaba eso, los chicos que lograron escuchar comenzaron a aplaudir y otros a silbar en apoyo a Levi.

─¡Dile que sí! ─escucharon gritar por allí a un chico entre la multitud.

─No me hagas ponerme de rodillas, aunque eso sería divertido, te pondrías roja como un semáforo en alto.

─Yo…

─¡Mikasa! ¡Lo que te dijimos hace rato! ¡Recuerdaaaa!

─Yo… ─bajó la mirada, en ese momento tenía tantas cosas en mente, le resultaba increíble que Levi le pidiera tal cosa, pensaba que eso sería imposible, que él sólo la deseaba para complacerse, pero se equivocaba, y estaba feliz de equivocarse por primera vez.

─Por favor, Mikasa.

─Sólo si dejas de asistir a tus fiestas del club de fans.

─Hecho. ─respondió sin chistar mientras sonreía, no sabía que eso le disgustaba. ─Pero ya no me ignores en las redes sociales. ─Mikasa asintió seguidamente.

Se aproximó a ella hasta tomarla por la cintura y plasmar un beso en sus labios. Finalmente sin tener que esconderse en un sanitario, o sin tener que escaparse de una fiesta, ¡al fin podía besarle en frente de todos! Dejar en claro que ella era ahora netamente de él, sin secretos, sin el temor de ser pillados dándose un beso entre los casilleros del club de rugby luego de que él se duchara posterior a las prácticas.

Y ella, se sentía en el paraíso, además de sentirse libre de aquella presión que le generaba la situación en la que estuvo con él por meses. Aún no cabía en su cabeza porqué le gustaba un enano, o porqué se dejaba enamorar de él, no sabía qué era lo que hacía él o qué tipo de magia negra utilizaba, pero la tenía en sus manos, y era correspondido, ya sabía que él se sentía igual por ella.

Reiner se encargó de que cambiaran la música por una balada, Levi le extendió la mano a la chica, ella aceptó sin siquiera pensar. Todos en la pista iniciaron un suave baile, pero ellos dos se sentían como en un planeta aparte, no hacían otra cosa más que mirarse e intercambiar pequeñas sonrisas.

─Ahora tengo a quién dedicarle los juegos.

─Escribir mi nombre bajo tu franela.

─Hmm.. eso me da una idea.

─¿Cuál?

─Ya pronto lo sabrás.

Volvió a robarle un beso, sólo que esta vez era pequeño. Juntaron sus cabezas dejándose llevar por el suave ritmo de la música. Es fácil dejarse llevar sentimentalmente por la música, a veces te llevan por un buen camino, y si te das cuenta, podrás disfrutar del momento que puede ser mágico al instante o a futuro, sólo déjate llevar.


End file.
